Angka Nol
by Calico Neko
Summary: Haizaki hanyalah preman sekolah yang selalu sendiri. Hingga ada waktu dimana Furihata datang dan menghapus jarak antara keduanya. (Untuk 6/12)


Haizaki Shougo itu terkenal semenjak sekolah dasar hingga sekarang menuju ke kelas 3 SMA.

Terkenal akan mulut yang terus meneriakkan kata-kata tak senonoh, akan kaki yang nyaris selalu menendang dan menginjak, akan tangan yang terus dengan ringannya melayang menuju wajah maupun perut lainnya.

Dan juga terkenal karena dirinya yang selalu sendirian.

Seorang Haizaki belum pernah punya teman seorang pun. Mereka terlalu takut. Benci padanya kalau boleh dikatakan.

Lagipula, orang tolol mana yang mau dekat apalagi berteman dengannya? Mereka yang cerdas pasti akan jauh-jauh dengan si preman berambut abu-abu ini.

Ah, tetapi tidak juga.

Ada satu. Ada satu orang tolol yang dengan cukup gila mau berjalan di sebelah dirinya. Orang tolol yang dengan cukup sinting meminta izin untuk saling berbagi. Orang tolol yang walaupun telah mendapat banyak pukulan masih saja bersikukuh untuk bisa mengobrol dengannya.

Orang tolol yang kemudian Haizaki namai...

Teman.

**.**

**KuroBasu ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Angka Nol © ****Calico Neko**

**One shot Haizaki Shougo and Furihata Kouki untuk 6/12.  
Warning: kata-kata kasar dan minor adegan kekerasan**

**.**

**Pertemuan ke-1**

"Maaf. Aku tidak sampai. Bisa tolong ambilkan buku yang bersampul hijau itu?"

Suasana perpustakaan yang tadinya berisi suara goresan pena dan bisikan berubah hening dan diam total, seakan ada orang hebat yang mampu menghentikan waktu, atau bila diibaratkan seperti ada seseorang yang menekan tombol mute di remote control.

Furihata Kouki, anak kelas 1 bau kencur yang buta keadaan. Si pemilik rambut cokelat berantakan yang entah bodoh atau tidak tahu apa-apa telah meminta bantuan pada si preman terkenal.

Jelas saja, Haizaki yang entah untuk keberapa kalinya dihukum membereskan buku-buku di perpustakaan karena kedapatan membuat teman sekelasnya masuk rumah sakit, sama sekali tak mengindahkan ucapan meminta bantuan darinya. Dia hanya melenggang pergi, seakan si murid kelas 1 hanya kerikil di antara tumpukan sampah.

Furihata yang lebih sering berpikiran positif, malas membuat spekulasi. Tangga pun dia cari.

.

**Pertemuan ke-2**

Pukul. Tendang. Tinju. Injak. Lempar bata.

Lima hal tadi ditutupnya dengan tawa mengerikan nan mencemoohkan. Tawa yang menggema di sebuah lapangan kosong sekaligus sepi, tawa yang mengalir di antara enam orang yang telah terbaring kesakitan dan penuh darah di kaki sang terkenal. Tak peduli akan luka serta darah yang sama-sama didapatnya, Haizaki tetaplah si juara. Satu lawan enam hanya perkara mudah, toh dia pernah melakukan satu lawan sepuluh.

Meludahkan darah ke wajah salah satu lawannya yang mengalami patah telunjuk, Haizaki bergerak menjauh dari TKP dengan sebelumnya tak lupa menendang dada salah satu lawannya yang masih sadarkan diri, hanya untuk menemukan sesosok murid berseragam sama dengannya.

Walau diselingi wajah takut dan tubuh bergetar si penonton, Haizaki yakin mendengar kata "Keren" dari mulut juniornya yang bernama Furihata Kouki tersebut.

.

**Pertemuan ke-3 hingga ke-7**

"Hoi, bodoh! Sampai kapan kamu mau mengikuti, hah?"

Lima hari penuh Haizaki diikuti oleh makhluk bernama manusia namun bermata kucing. Mata cokelatnya secara intens menatap punggung tegap si preman. Langkah kaki agak terburu-buru yang berusaha tetap menjaga jarak antar mereka.

Kepalang basah, Furihata berjalan mendekat. Namun ada yang aneh. Tatapan mata intensnya tersebut, walau diselingi tatapan tegang, seakan mengatakan ketertarikan yang amat besar terhadap Haizaki. Yang dipandang pun sudah tidak risih dipandangi begini.

"A-aku ingin berteman dengan Haizaki-senpai."

Entah mengapa, harga diri Haizaki jatuh seketika itu juga. Marah luar biasa dia rasakan.

Ditariknya kerah baju si cokelat, hanya untuk didorong dengan keras hingga terjatuh kemudian.

"Jangan macam-macam denganku, bodoh! Aku tidak butuh teman!"

Walau matahari nyaris terbenam, namun padam belum menyapa lubuk Furihata.

.

**Pertemuan ke-8 hingga ke-13**

"I-izinkan aku berteman dengan senpai!"

Lelah dan agak muak. Gara-gara dia Haizaki jadi jarang berkelahi, yang sebetulnya adalah satu-satunya cara untuk melampiaskan emosi.

Walau begitu, ada sedikit angin segar dalam benaknya. Walau dua belas hari berturut diikuti seorang yang bersikukuh meminta menjadi temannya, mau tak mau Haizaki mengakui keberadaannya.

Walau masih berjarak dua meter di belakangnya, si preman mungkin bisa menyebut drinya tidak lagi sendiri.

.

**Pertemuan ke-14 hingga ke-17**

Haizaki berjalan di depan dan Furihata berjarak 1 meter di belakangnya. Bukan perintah Haizaki, melainkan keinginan Furihata sendiri. Dan yang terjadi pada keduanya hanya keheningan. Haizaki merokok sebatang rokok filter dan Furihata membaca novel rekomendasi para teman penggila buku.

"Oh ya, aku baru dapat oleh-oleh cokelat dari luar. Senpai mau?"

Dirogohnya isi tasnya guna mencari tiga bungkus cokelat yang sebetulnya sengaja Furihata bawa untuk si senior preman.

Mendengar ucapan si junior bodoh, Haizaki berbalik dan menemukan Furihata yang berjarak 1 meter dihadapannya.

Kenapa 1 meter terasa begitu jauh?

"Heh, bego. Kalau mau memberi kamu yang ke mari."

Dengan sebuah senyuman, jarak keduanya mengecil menjadi 75 cm.

.

**Pertemuan ke-18**

"Hoi, bodoh. Hari ini mau main ke rumahku?"

Dari jarak 75 cm pun sudah terlihat bagaimana mata cokelatnya berbinar senang.

Dan mata tersebut semakin cemerlang ketika memasuki rumah sederhana berplatkan nama keluarga Haizaki. Salam malu-malu tersampaikan ketika bersapa dengan kakak Haizaki yang sangatlah berbanding 180 derajat dengannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana Shougo memanggilmu?"

Ditanyakan sang kakak ketika Haizaki beranjak ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju, sebab bila boleh sedikit bercerita, sang kakak pun adalah langganan tangan ringan adiknya.

"Seringnya aku dipanggil bego, kadang-kadang bodoh atau tolol."

Kakak Haizaki adalah versi ramah dari sang adik. Andai saja senior Furihata tersebut lebih banyak tersenyum dan tertawa, pasti dia akan terlihat menyenangkan seperti kakaknya sekarang ini.

"Shougo kasar semenjak ayah kami meninggal. Padahal saat kecil dia itu manis sekali." Ucapan sang kakak membuat si surai cokelat menunduk sedih. "Jadi, apa kamu ini teman Shougo?

"Aku tidak tahu aku dianggap apa oleh senpai." Mimik bingung Furihata dapatkan. "Yang jelas, aku tidak suka melihat Haizaki-senpai sendirian. Selain itu juga, waktu aku melihat Haizaki-senpai berkelahi, aku merasa sedikit iri. Dari kecil aku selalu lemah dan sering menjadi bulan-bulanan yang lainnya. Aku ingin kuat dan bisa melindungi diriku sendiri, seperti Haizaki-senpai." Kali ini mimik gembira yang Furihata dapatkan.

"Berjuanglah! Karena aku tahu kalau Shougo itu membutuhkan teman."

Entah ada angin apa, ketika Haizaki mengantar junior bodohnya pulang, Haizaki meminta Furihata untuk berjalan tak jauh darinya.

Jarak mereka sekarang adalah 30 cm.

.

**Pertemuan ke-19**

Tiga minggu berlalu semenjak terakhir kalinya seorang Haizaki berkelahi. Enam belas lawan satu. Di sebuah lapangan kosong nan sepi yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Balas dendam atas nama perkumpulan.

Haizaki tersudutkan ketika telah berhasil melumpuhkan separuhnya. Pandanganya telah mengabur oleh darah yang menitik dari kelopak matanya yang robek oleh lemparan kerikil, kakinya terlalu lemah untuk menopang, kepalanya berdenyut keras menyakitkan.

Sial. Haizaki dalam kondisi ini hanya mampu mengumpat. Terkapar di antara kaki-kaki manusia kejam seperti dirinya, dipandangi dari atas dengan tatapan meremehkan dan tatapan kalah.

Untuk pertama kalinya, dia merasa lemah.

"Ini karena kamu sudah macam-macam dengan kami, brengsek!"

Injakan penuh nafsu pun nyaris dihadiahkan pada perut Haizaki, kalau saja tidak ada tubuh kurus tak begitu tinggi yang meluncur ke atas tubuhnya.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Haizaki dilindungi oleh seseorang.

Dan rasa dari dilindungi adalah sangat menyesakkan dada. Begitu menyakitkan. Melebihi dikeroyok seperti waktu ini.

Ketika wajah Furihata meringis menahan sakit. Ketika lengan tak berisinya mendekap erat tubuh senior di bawahnya. Ketika bunyi nafas tercekatnya bertemu pendengaran Haizaki. Ketika punggung tak tegapnya diinjak dan ditendang dengan biadab oleh mereka yang dia tak ketahui siapa.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan, bego? Menyingkir!"

Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Haizaki benar-benar meledak setelah mendengar Furihata yang menuturkan kalimat lemah.

"Tidak mau. Aku akan melindungi Haizaki-senpai. Aku kan... temanmu. Dan tugas teman adalah saling melindungi." Sebuah senyum tulus Haizaki peroleh dari sosok yang sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Dan untuk pertama kalinya lagi, Haizaki berkelahi bukan hanya untuk dirinya, melainkan untuk seseorang yang selalu dia katai dengan sebutan kasar.

.

**Pertemuan ke-20 dan ke-21**

Tidak ada tatap muka di hari ini. Hanya langkah kakinya saja yang menemani Haizaki yang berjalan terseok, tak ada langkah kaki kedua yang seharusnya berjarak 30 cm di belakangnya.

Haizaki pulang seorang diri hari ini. Furihata terlalu lemah dan sakit untuk mengikutinya.

.

**Pertemuan ke-22 bagian 1**

"Haizaki-senpai, dua hari tidak bertemu. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Marah luar biasa adalah yang Haizaki rasakan ketika lagi-lagi senyum menahan sakit namun tulus Furihata berikan padanya. Sungguh tidak dimengerti. Setelah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dimana dia bertarung di antara hidup dan mati, masih saja dia menampakkan wajah bloonnya ke hadapan Haizaki.

Dadanya serasa dicengkeram. Haizaki butuh pelampiasan emosi.

Dan Furihatalah yang menjadi sasak tinjunya.

Sebuah jambakan di poni panjang berwarna coklatnya, dilanjut dengan tinjuan keras yang nyaris mematahkan gigi, dan ditutup oleh sebuah tarikan meremukkan ke dalam dekapan sang senior preman, merupakan tiga hal yang Furihata peroleh hanya dalam hitungan detik.

"Haizaki-senpai, sakit sekali. Bisa tolong lepaskan aku..."

Permintaan hanya sebatas ucapan sebab rasa marah yang tadi menggelegak telah digantikan oleh rasa takut yang teramat.

Dengan tubuh yang menggeliat tak berarti dalam dekapannya, Haizaki bersumpah.

Bersumpah pada Tuhan manapun yang akan dan mau mendengarkan suaranya perihal dirinya yang tidak akan membiarkan setitik pasir pun melukai Furihata Kouki.

Karena, untuk kedua kalinya semenjak sang ayah pergi, Haizaki merasakan kembali rasanya takut ditinggalkan.

.

**Pertemuan ke-22 bagian 2 hingga kesekian yang tak berbatas**

Dipaksakan tetap berjarak 30 cm di belakang, itulah yang Furihata harapkan. Namun entah mengapa jarak mereka semakin jauh. 35 cm, 47 cm, 1 meter. Apakah karena sakit di tubuhnya yang masih belum hilang?

Di jarak 1,2 meter Haizaki berhenti, seakan menunggu langkah terseok Furihata. Yang ditunggu pun bergerak mendekat, namun tetap menjaga jarak 30 cm yang biasa memisahkan mereka.

Tatapan dan warna muka Haizaki mengeras mengetahui jarak yang terbentang.

"Hey, Kouki bodoh, mulai hari dan seterusnya berjalanlah di sebelahku."

Sedikit was-was, pertanyaan meluncur dari bibirnya. "Kenapa?"

Tak kunjung juga Furihata maju menyejajarkan langkah mereka, Haizakilah yang mundur sehingga mereka berada dalam satu banjar.

"Karena kalau kau berjalan di belakangku, aku jadi tidak bisa melindungimu."

Angin menerpa lembut rambut keduanya.

Dalam bisikan pelan, Furihata mengatakan kata pertama yang dulu pernah dia lontarkan pada Haizaki.

"Keren..."

Nama panggilan bagi Furihata naik tingkat. Dari bodoh, bego, bloon, dan tolol, menjadi bocah yang dibarengi senyum mengejek namun ramah.

Dalam lebar langkah kaki yang sama. Dengan pundak yang sesekali bergesakan pelan. Dengan obrolan yang tidak perlu lagi diteriakkan.

Seorang Haizaki tidak lagi sendirian. Ada seseorang berjarak nol, yang kali ini hingga seterusnya, sedang dan akan berjalan di sebelahnya.

Seorang bodoh dan gila bernama Furihata Kouki yang dengan senang hati dia sebut sebagai teman.

.

_Karena angka nol adalah yang diperlukan untuk memulai segalanya._

_Angka nol yang membuatmu dipaksa, terpaksa, biasa, lalu bisa._

_._

* * *

**A/N:** Seharusnya ide ini untuk si preman yg doyan gendong bayi berambut hijau dan temen silvernya, tapi karena telat inget tgl 12 itu nomornya si Kouki sayang, akhirnya kutarik idenya.  
Terima kasih untuk yg sudah membaca. Feedback, please!


End file.
